


in your dreams

by softgayjaehyun



Series: in your dreams [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Mark, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is a Little Shit, M/M, Making Out, Public Humiliation, Sexting, Shy Mark Lee (NCT), Smut, Teasing, Top Mark Lee (NCT), Wet Dream, bossy bottom haechan, both of them really like praise, they stare at each other a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25819099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softgayjaehyun/pseuds/softgayjaehyun
Summary: “It was uh…” Mark tries coming up with some obscure scenario but the redness in his ears gives him away immediately.“WAIT” Donghyuck says loudly after a second, snatching his hand away and scooting back in his chair. Mark swore that boy could spot an insecurity from a mile away. “Was it” he pauses, smirking and wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, “A sexy dream?"
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: in your dreams [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921228
Comments: 11
Kudos: 296





	in your dreams

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiii everyone this is my first fic hope u enjoy !!

The stale cafeteria coffee burns down Mark’s throat, waking him from his 8am stupor as he listens to Donghyuck drone on about his night. They had both stayed up playing video games in Donghyuck’s dorm instead of studying for their philosophy quiz. At least they would fail together.

“It was the craziest shit, I swear” he breathes, staring down at the sticky cafe table. “I’ve never had a dream like that in my life. I’m scared to even go outside”.

Mark sets down the steaming styrofoam cup and reaches across the table to pat his arm comfortingly. “Dreams usually don’t mean anything. It’s probably cause of all the Four Loko you drank. What time did you even get to sleep anyways?”

Donghyuck sighs shakily, touching Mark’s hand and raising his head to meet Mark’s eyes with a weary smile. “5AM” he grins sheepishly, “And I know, hyung. I’m just paranoid”. Mark could feel the burning heat of Donghyuck’s fingers against his own, rousing him more than the caffeine. 

“Everything’s gonna be fine, Hyuck” Mark reassures him, squeezing his arm and giving him a small smile “I always have weird dreams after drinking a lot of caffeine.”  
“But do you ever remember your weird dreams this vividly?” Donghyuck questions, raising his eyebrow.

“Um. Yeah, I guess…” Mark trails off, Donghyuck’s hand on his own immediately bringing a recent memory to mind. There’s an awkward silence following his answer that prompts Donghyuck’s razor sharp suspicions.

“Seems like you have something in mind. Spill it.”

“It was uh…” Mark tries coming up with some obscure scenario but the redness in his ears gives him away immediately.

“WAIT” Donghyuck says loudly after a second, snatching his hand away and scooting back in his chair. Mark swore that boy could spot an insecurity from a mile away. “Was it” he pauses, smirking and wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, “A sexy dream?”

Mark’s hesitation to deny welcomes an influx of rapid fire questions from Hyuck. “OOO who was it about? Was it super fucked up? Tell me everything” he hisses, leaning forward, eyes wide, and placing his chin on his hands inquisitively. 

Mark groans, throwing his head back in irritation. “Hyuck please forget I said anything I really don’t have the time or energy for this”.

“Tell me tell me tell me tell me. Please I swear I won’t tell anyone” he begs, shaking Mark’s wrist.

Mark sighs and slouches in his chair. He needs to tell him something. “Fine. I had a sex dream about our math professor”. He couldn’t bear to look Donghyuck in the eye. Not with the way his heart was pounding in his throat.

“Our math professor. Bitch,” Donghyuck scofs, tilting his head forward, forcing Mark to meet his incredulous stare “You’re fucking lying”

“Why do I have to tell you everything? Damn” Mark huffs, pushing away from the table and standing up to leave for class.

“Not everything! Just this” Hyuck grins, rising to follow Mark. “Come on hyung, you know I won’t tell anyone. You can trust me!”

Mark speed walks away from the cafe in the direction of the lecture hall with Hyuck hot on his heels. He refuses to leave Mark alone until he finds out about the dream. Mark takes a deep breath and spins around, nearly knocking heads with Hyuck in the process. He grabs Mark’s shoulders to keep himself from falling over, their faces inches apart.

“Fine. If you want to know so fucking bad. It was…” Mark stares down at his shoes and takes a deep breath, barely letting out a whisper, “It was about you, okay? Now don’t ask me anymore questions because it didn’t mean anything”

Mark wants to continue trudging to his 9am lecture and leave this morning behind him but Hyuck holds fast to his shoulders, keeping him in place. “Wait...what happened though?”

“We uh...well we...you know!” Mark whines, gesturing vaguely with his hands before shrugging Donghyuck off. 

“I really don’t,” Donghyuck teases, leaning closer, “Explain it to me.” 

Mark can feel Donghyuck’s coffee breath against his chin and it sends a shiver down his spine. He immediately puts his hands on Donghyuck’s chest and pushes him away. “You swore you wouldn’t tell anyone and that includes teasing me in public about it!”

“It most definitely does NOT. I can’t believe you had a sex dream about me. That’s so hot. Maybe we _should_ fuck” he muses, staring up at the ceiling as if he could picture the scene against the white tile.

This is way too much for Mark. Entirely too much, entirely too early. He takes the opportunity to speed away to his class, which he spends trying to silence his intrusively dirty thoughts before philosophy with Donghyuck.

* * *

  
The rest of the week is hell. As if being in college wasn’t hard enough, Mark is constantly reminded of the sex dream incident everywhere he turns. Now that Hyuck knows Mark is attracted to him, Mark can’t hide the thoughts from himself anymore. Every time he closes his eyes he remembers Hyuck’s breath on his skin as he told him they should fuck and replays the dream in question over and over again in his head. Along with the torture Mark’s horny brain inflicts on his body, Hyuck has taken it upon himself to send him dirty texts from across the lecture hall in their shared classes, relishing in the way he makes Mark blush profusely and shift in his chair.

Getting together with their friends is even worse. “Hey, hyung” Donghyuck whispers in his ear one day during a group study session at the library, “what do you say we get out of here and make your dreams come true?” 

Mark stands up quickly and packs his things to make a getaway before Donghyuck can notice him getting hard. The way he has Mark jerking off to the memory in his dorm room later would no doubt provide Donghyuck some sort of twisted satisfaction.

“Fuck you” Mark texts back one day in class after receiving a graphic description from Hyuck of all the things he wants Mark to do to his ass.

“Been begging you to for days” Donghyuck replies, making eye contact with Mark from his seat two rows away. 

Mark’s face turns red, this time from anger instead of embarrassed arousal. He was done being relentlessly teased by Hyuck. He rises from his seat and leaves the lecture hall, storming angrily out of the building on his way to the dorms where he didn’t have to see Donghyuck’s stupid face. Mark didn’t understand why the teasing made him so upset. He was used to Donghyuck making fun of him, but the vulnerability of this situation, the way Donghyuck made his heart do somersaults and heat pool in his stomach at the drop of hat, was too humiliating. 

Mark heard quick little footsteps behind him and Donghyuck’s voice panting “H-hyung hey wait up!”

“I don’t want to see you!” Mark shouts behind him, quickening his pace.

“Why you so mad? It’s just a little fun!”

Mark stops in his tracks, turning to face Donghyuck who cowers away slightly upon seeing Mark’s livid expression. “Maybe this is just a little fun to you but it’s been fucking torture for me. Does making me miserable satisfy you? Huh?”

Hyuck fixes him with a dark, unreadable stare before grabbing his hand and tugging him off of the path behind a building. He pushes Mark up against the wall, pinning him to the bricks with his body. “It really does” he breathes in Mark’s ear, leaning away slightly to look him in the eyes with an evil grin. “You’re just so easy.”

Mark’s lids fall heavy, his breath quickening as Donghyuck’s hands move to wrap around his waist bringing them even closer. It takes everything Mark has to keep his hands at his sides and push down the arousal that’s already building at the pit of his stomach. “You’re such an asshole” he spits, turning his head to the side.

Donghyuck leans forward to press his lips against the side of Mark’s neck. “So you do want to fuck me” he snickers, pressing another kiss next to Mark’s ear.

“Even if I did” Mark mutters weakly, unable to think of a comeback while Donghyuck is leaving open mouth kisses down his neck, “We can’t do this here.”

“Are you telling me you don’t want it like this? Where anyone could turn the corner and see?” Donghyuck teases, slipping his hands in the back pockets of Mark’s jeans. “I see the way you look at me in class when I send you those dirty texts. The way you try to hide how turned on you are. You love it” he sputters softly. Donghyuck shifts his weight so he has Mark pinned to the wall by his hips. Mark feels his limbs turn to jelly between Donghyuck’s body and the hard cement. His breath hitches as he reaches up to hold Donghyuck’s shoulders, any reservations he had clearly out the window.

His hips jerk forward as Donghyuck runs a finger down his right leg, where his dick is strapped against his thigh by the tight jeans. Donghyuck smiles at his reaction. “So cute” he murmurs into Mark’s ear. Mark’s brain short circuits from the compliment and his vision goes dark around the edges from how quickly the blood rushes from his head to his cock. Donghyuck grabs Mark’s face and presses their lips together messily, all wetness and teeth as he leans in and out to reslot their mouths endlessly. 

“You’re driving me fucking crazy” Mark breathes when Donghyuck finally pulls away. The air in Mark’s voice, the way he already sounds wrecked after just a few minutes of making out, pushes Donghyuck to his knees on the damp grass behind the lecture hall. He shamelessly stares at Mark’s growing cock inches from his face, eyes wide as they flicker back to Mark’s.

“Hyuck” Mark hisses, becoming hyper aware of their current location. He fists the hair at the back of Donghyuck’s head, pulling him to a standing position. The sudden roughness elicits a quiet throaty moan from Donghyuck as he jerks his head back.

“We need to go” Donghyuck mutters, all jokes and teasing aside, “Right now”. He shoots up and grabs Mark’s wrist, dragging him the rest of the way to the dorms.

* * *

Mark fumbles with his ID, hands shaking as he swipes them into the building. The three minute power walk they did from the main campus to the dorms sobered Mark enough for him to realize what was happening. He didn’t look at Donghyuck the whole way there and didn’t dare to do so now. Mark does a silent prayer as they climb the stairs that his roommate didn’t decide to skip class today. They both stand awkwardly in front of Mark’s door while he struggles to fit his key in the lock. “Fuck” he hisses when he drops it on the shabby blue carpet.

Donghyuck lets out a small giggle, bending over to pick it up. “Let me do it” he whispers, placing a hand on the small of Mark’s back to move him out the way. The casual touch feels like electricity to his exposed nerves.

When they enter the room, Mark throws his backpack on the floor at the foot of the bed and tries to gather enough courage to turn around and face Donghyuck. His body is trembling as he glances over his shoulder to see Donghyuck laying down on his bed.

“Come here” Donghyuck says softly, gazing at Mark through heavy lidded eyes.

“O-okay” Mark stutters, nearly tripping over his own feet as he makes his way around to the side of the bed. Donghyuck grabs his wrist, pulling him down next to him. They had laid like this countless times before in both Donghyuck’s bed and his own. But the prospect of what had happened only minutes ago and what was about to happen makes the experience feel alien to Mark. He has no idea what to do, what Donghyuck wants him to do. Part of him still believes this is just a sick joke and Donghyuck is going to jump up any second and sike him out.

“You’re so tense, hyung. Are you sure this is what you want?” Donghyuck’s voice is uncharacteristically tender as he places his hand on Mark’s stomach. Mark’s muscles tense further under Donghyuck’s touch, but he manages a light nod in response. He can’t pinpoint when Donghyuck’s teasing turned serious, but the softness in his voice makes Mark’s heart race and his stomach tighten in anticipation.

“Are you sure this is what _you_ want?” he questions quietly, revealing his insecurity. 

“I told you I wanted you to fuck me” Donghyuck murmurs, suddenly turning so that his front is pressed against Mark’s side, “Making you miserable was fun, but I wasn’t joking”. Donghyuck presses his palm against Mark’s cheek, leaning in to ghost his lips over Mark’s teasingly. Everything is happening so fast, but Mark knows Donghyuck is going to draw this out as slowly as possible to get the maximum reaction out of him. 

Mark is not going to let him get this final satisfaction. He moves one of his hands to the back of Donghyuck’s head, pulling him down into a rough kiss. Donghyuck makes a surprised noise, but immediately melts into Mark’s touch, letting him wrap his arms around his neck and pull him on top. Donghyuck trails his hands from Mark’s hips to the skin of his stomach under his hoodie. Mark hums against Donghyuck’s lips, each touch fiery in the best way possible. Mark’s mouth is soft and pliant as Donghyuck works his tongue inside, sliding it against the roof of his mouth and prompting a visceral groan to vibrate in the back of his throat.

“You never told me what happened in your dream” Donghyuck whispers, pulling away to sit back on his knees next to Mark. He continues sliding his hands up and down Mark’s skin going from his hips up to his chest and back down again.

Donghyuck’s eyes on Mark while he’s touching his skin causes the blood to rush to his cheeks in embarrassment. “It’s fine” he croaks, throwing an arm over his eyes to avoid looking Donghyuck in the face. 

“Tell me what you want, hyung” Donghyuck murmurs, gently nudging Mark’s arm away, “Your wish is my command.” The words do nothing to help Mark’s situation. He gulps as Donghyuck replaces the hands on his abdomen with his lips. “Do you want me to blow you?” he asks innocently, flickering his dark gaze up to meet Mark’s wide eyes. The thin gold chain Donghyuck wears around his neck presses cold to Mark’s stomach with each dip of his head.

“Please” he sighs weakly, lids falling heavy as Donghyuck’s lips trail down below his belly button to the waistband of his jeans. Donghyuck sits back on his knees again to undo Mark’s belt and zipper, sliding the pants down his thighs slowly and tossing them next to the bed. He takes a moment to stare at Mark’s body.

“You’re so hot” he murmurs, running his hands up Mark’s thighs and under the hem of his boxers. Mark shivers as Donghyuck pushes his legs open to fit himself between them. He dips his head down and runs his tongue along Mark’s cock, hot and tight against the thin fabric. Mark gasps, tangling his fingers in Donghyuck’s hair and throwing his head back against the pillows. The reaction lights a fire in Donghyuck, who takes no time removing Mark’s underwear and tossing it to join his jeans on the floor. He wraps a hand around the base of Mark’s flushed cock, looking up at him for permission to continue. Mark gives him a small nod and gasps as Donghyuck circles his tongue around the head and over the slit, tasting the salty mix of precum and sweat that shines over his skin.

“Look at me” Donghyuck whispers, making sure to hold Mark’s gaze as his dick passes Donghyuck’s lips and hollows out his cheeks. His head rises and falls in rhythm as he slowly pumps the base, eliciting a deep moan from Mark.

“It’s so good, Hyuck” he mumbles, the most he’s said since they entered his room. Donghyuck groans at the praise, encouraging him to take Mark as deep down his throat as possible. He quickens his pace and tightens the suction of his mouth to hear Mark moan louder. 

The sight of Mark’s dick disappearing down Donghyuck’s throat, the way his plump lips move up and down around his cock push Mark closer to the edge. “Hyuck” he groans, grabbing Donghyuck’s hair to stop him from going back down. “I’m going to cum if you keep doing that.”

Donghyuck slides Mark’s dick out of his mouth with a tiny pop and leans over him, placing a forearm on either side of his head. He leads the kiss with his tongue, running it over the seam of Mark's mouth and along his bottom lip as he takes it between his teeth. Mark runs his hands over Donghyuck’s back down to squeeze his ass.

“I want to be inside you” Mark whispers in his ear as Donghyuck nestles his face into Mark’s neck. He lifts his head to look at Mark with wide eyes.

It was his turn to start stuttering. “O-okay, hyung.” Mark takes the opportunity to flip them over. Donghyuck runs his hands up Mark’s arms, over his biceps and shoulders as they continue kissing. Mark grabs the hem of his own hoodie and lifts it up over his head, the last piece of clothing on his body discarded on the floor with the others. He looks down and realizes, to his dismay, that Donghyuck is still fully clothed. He rucks up Donghyuck’s shirt and touches him everywhere, leaving a fiery trail across his skin. Donghyuck sighs, moving his hands to grab the bed sheets at his sides.

“Take off your shirt,” Mark whispers softly, sitting back on his knees to give Donghyuck room. Once his top is gone, Mark tugs down Donghyuck’s track pants and underwear together, throwing them down on the floor. Donghyuck’s dick is pressed against his stomach, leaky and pink and fully hard. He wraps his legs around Mark’s waist and links his ankles behind his back, pulling Mark down on top of him so their bodies are pressed together.

“Do you have lube?” he whispers in Mark’s ear, causing him to shiver in anticipation. Donghyuck unhooks his legs so Mark can lean over the edge of the bed and grab a small bottle of lube from one of the drawers underneath.

“Are you good?” he asks Donghyuck, who stares into his eyes as he rubs lube down his own length. The heat of the moment melts away slightly as he stares at Donghyuck’s face. His cheeks are pink, forehead shiny with sweat, swollen lips parted and slick. It was so different from the way he looked day to day. Mark isn’t used to seeing Donghyuck so pliant and quiet. He can’t stop himself from reaching out to touch his face, running his thumb along Donghyuck’s bottom lip. 

He hears Donghyuck’s breath catch before he lets out a soft “Yes, hyung”. He swallows roughly, clearing his throat to break the quiet. “Now are you going to keep staring at me or fuck me quick and dirty before your roommate gets back?”

Mark rolls his eyes, leaning down to reconnect their lips. He relishes in the way their tongues slide past one another, letting his guard down and moaning into Donghyuck’s mouth. He can feel Donghyuck’s dick pressing against his stomach, his own rubbing against Donghyuck’s thigh. He separates from the kiss to squeeze a generous amount of lube onto his fingers while Donghyuck watches through hooded eyes. Mark lays on his side next to Donghyuck, one hand wrapped around his thigh holding him open while the other is positioned at his entrance.

“Hurry up” Donghyuck commands, bucking his hips as Mark rubs the lube around his rim. He sticks a finger in harshly, Donghyuck gasping at the roughness. “Hyung” he whines, tangling his fingers in Mark’s hair. Mark leans in once more to kiss Donghyuck while he fingers him open slowly, sticking in an extra every few minutes until he’s three deep. Donghyuck moans softly against Mark’s lips, rocking his hips gently to meet Mark’s pace. He has his arms wrapped around Mark’s neck, holding him as close as possible.

“Are you ready?” Mark whispers in his ear, curling his fingers inside Donghyuck. 

“Yes” he says breathlessly, moaning louder at the motion and spreading his legs wider. Mark drags out his fingers, wiping them on Donghyuck’s thigh and positions himself between his legs. He places his hands behind Donghyuck’s knees to push them apart and fold Donghyuck’s body in half. He presses his dick against Donghyuck’s entrance, cautiously pushing in to avoid hurting him. 

“Mark” Donghyuck breathes as he feels the cock slide inside him, digging his fingers into Mark’s shoulders. Mark sighs as Donghyuck closes in around him, pressing until he’s almost balls deep. 

“Fuck” he moans quietly, throwing his head back in pleasure as he begins moving slowly in and out.

“Faster, hyung” Donghyuck commands in a high breathy voice, different from any that Mark had ever heard him use. He picks up his pace, snapping his hips more sharply, eliciting a series of high moans from Donghyuck’s mouth. Mark opens his eyes to stare at Donghyuck’s face only to find him staring back. They hold eye contact while Mark fucks into him.   
Mark wonders whether his brain could explode from eye contact alone. The faces and noises Donghyuck makes when he’s being fucked are intensely erotic. It’s infinitely better than any of his wet dreams or horny fantasies.

“You’re so fucking hot” Mark murmurs into Donghyuck’s neck, leaning forward to press open mouth kisses all over the sweaty skin. He takes it between his teeth, sucking harshly and leaving a collection of angry bruises.

“Your dick feels so good” Donghyuck moans into his ear, “I’m so full, I can feel you in my stomach”. Mark shudders at his words and braces his knees on the bed to pound harder into Donghyuck. He reaches down to stroke his leaking dick at the same, pushing him over the edge. “I’m gonna cum” Donghyuck manages to say between involuntary moans and gasps. He traps Mark’s wrist in a death grip as he cums over both of their fingers and his stomach. Mark slows down, letting Donghyuck ride out his orgasm before pulling out. He finishes jerking his dick over Donghyuck, his pretty gaze the last thing Mark sees before his vision goes hazy and his cum shoots out onto Donghyuck’s thigh. They’re both panting as Mark collapses next to Donghyuck. He reaches an arm over the edge of the bed to grab some tissues and wipe the cum off Donghyuck’s body. 

“What a gentleman” Donghyuck says breathlessly, managing his usual level of sarcasm despite the current circumstances. He expects Mark to roll his eyes or tell him to shut up, but all he does is silently discard the tissues in the trash and lay back against the pillows. 

Silence weighs down on them while they lay next to each other, both unsure of what to do next. The quick stuttering of Mark’s heart pulses in his ears as he thinks of Donghyuck lying naked beside him. He wants to reach over and touch him, run his hands over every inch of Donghyuck’s blazing skin. But he doesn’t know if that’s what Donghyuck wants.

He interrupts Mark from his thoughts when he turns over on his side to face him. Mark turns his head to see Donghyuck laying inches away from him on the pillow, his eyes immediately landing on Donghyuck’s lips. “Hyuck” he murmurs quietly before he can stop himself, “Can I kiss you?” 

Donghyuck lets out a quiet laugh. “You just came on me less than five minutes ago and you’re asking if you can kiss me?” He grabs Mark’s face with one hand and pulls their lips together, pushing gently against one another in stark contrast to the harsh kisses from before. Mark reaches out to run his hands down Donghyuck’s sides and settle them into the curve of his waist. He’s so much smaller and softer than Mark thought he would be. It triggers a tightness in his chest, like someone has a chokehold on his heart. He pulls away from the kiss to stare at Donghyuck, skin tingling from the way his lashes flutter against his cheek when he opens his eyes. 

“I don’t know what to say to you,” Mark admits, his eyes tracing over the sprinkle of little moles across Donghyuck’s face. 

“You don’t have to say anything, hyung” Donghyuck says tenderly, leaning forward to press his lips against Mark’s neck. They lay wrapped up in each other in comfortable silence, before Mark realizes his roommate should be home any second. 

“We need to get dressed” he says softly against Donghyuck’s skin. Hyuck lets out a small groan before hauling himself off the bed and putting on his clothes. Mark follows his lead, not taking his eyes off Hyuck as he pulls his jeans and hoodie back on.

Donghyuck checks the time on his phone. “We have class in thirty minutes” he sighs, looking up to meet Mark’s gaze.

“We should just skip and get food instead,” Mark says nonchalantly. 

“Mmm smooth,” Donghyuck hums teasingly, “You want to date me so bad.”

“No I don’t.” Mark protests, slipping back into their old rhythm. 

Donghyuck steps forward to pin Mark back against the edge of the bed. “Liar.”

Mark was starting to recognize that pushing him up against things was Donghyuck’s favorite move, but he wasn’t complaining. “You’re the one turning this into a date” he murmurs, “Are you gonna take me to Red Lobster now?”

“HA” Donghyuck laughs loudly, pulling away from Mark and grabbing his hand, “You didn’t fuck me that good”. 

“Oh really?” Mark questions, raising his eyebrow, “Your porn star moans beg to differ”. 

Donghyuck blushes, staring down at the floor speechless. It’s extremely cute. Mark presses his palms against Donghyuck’s cheeks and pulls him in to peck his lips. 

They stare at each other for a second before Donghyuck snaps out of his stupor. “Let’s go. I’m fucking starving” he complains, grabbing Mark’s hand and pulling him out of the room. 

**Author's Note:**

> mmm i might make this into a series because i really enjoy their dynamic and want to see where their relationship goes. but i also have one brain cell and can't maintain a storyline lmsdlfklsj
> 
> ALSO
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/softgayjaehyun)


End file.
